The Simple Life Or Not
by Sephiroth Crescent
Summary: Join the four silverhaired men to see how they live their daily lives all the while, trying to stay sane... as if. Many cameos and jokes, just plain randomness


Just insane things going on, Many cameos and Seph, Kadaj and Yazoo girl jokes. and yaoi jokes, sorry to all yaoi fangirls.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own... wish I did. Meh.

**_That Morning... Yazoo VS Samera, Anakin and Mature_**

It was a quiet normal day in the Forgotten Capital, nothing strange, nothing out of place... well... if you take four silverhaired maniacs into consideration. That, and a whole bunch of randomness that breaks the fourth wall repeatedly.

"GIVE BACK DORA!"

"NEVER!"

Sephiroth sighed and banged his head on the closest wall possible. He was just leaving the library and heading to the kitchen for some coffee... ah, yes... sweet, glorious caffine. (Huh, since when was there a kitchen... oh well, breaking the fourth wall again. XD) Though, it was already midday, the One-Winged Angel had been up since the crack of dawn, staring at a computer monitor, wondering why in those yaoi/slash fics that he suddenly had the urge to (Insert badword) Cloud up the (Another badword). and his remnants or brothers or whatever the hell they are, were suddenly his sex kittens... brr.

Then with another bang to the wall, he wondered why the hell he was looking at those anyway when he was supposed to be looking for a Black Materia on Ebay, no such luck with that one.

_**Because we POWNZERS YOOOUUUUU!**_

The annoying voice of a higher form of life... isn't that just effing great.

_**NO STRINGS ATTACHED MY ASS!**_

He was about to scream at the top of his lungs when the door next to him opened and walked out a very sleep-deprived Yazoo in only his pants.

"Why are banging your head outside my room and who is that that keeps yelling random things?"

_**IT IS I! THE QUEEN OF THE FANGIRLS!**_

Sephiroth and Yazoo clutched onto each other tightly, encouraging the SephXYaz yaoism.

_**WOOOOOOOOOOO! KISS HIM! MOLEST HIM!**_

Sephiroth glared and took Yazoo's Velvet Nightmare and aimed at the ceiling, he fired and a blonde-haired, skankily-clad teen fell to the floor.

"Damn them Y.R.P.'s," Sephiroth gave Yazoo his gunblade back as he punts Rikku out the window. He takes back that whole The Voice Of A Higher Form Of Life thing. He then looks back at Yazoo questioningly. "You look like crap." he said bluntly.

Yazoo's eye twitched and he hissed, "Thank you captain obvious." and slammed the door, going back to sleep.

Sephiroth briefly wondered why he always sleeps late but was quickly reminded of his recent dose of yaoi/slash this morning so he decided to leave it be and continue. He was barely in the kitchen when Kadaj and Loz rolled out and smashed into the living room table. They each had their hand on a waffle and it looked like none was going to give it up.

"LET GO MY EGGO!"

"NO! YOU LET GO!"

"YOU TOOK MY DORA THE EXPLORER DOLL! GIVE IT!"

The urge to dismember their body parts was so great that Seph didn't notice Yazoo crawl down the stairs, his hair over his face, very reminiscent of The Grudge. The two brothers stopped their bickering and stared at their brother in confusion... well... Kadaj did, Loz however...

"ACK! SCARY!" He began wailing non-stop. Kadaj rolled his eyes and walked over to Yazoo, who just reached the bottom of the stairs and layed there.

"Aren't you going to get up?"

The gunner of the group shook his head. That's when Sephiroth got an idea.

"We have Orange Soda."

ZOOM!

They all were like "WTF?" as a black and silver blur dashed into the kitchen then dashed back into the living room with a glass of orange soda in it's hand, turning on the TV. The rest shrugged and went about their breakfasty ways even though half of the day was wasted. But just as Yazoo was flipping through the channels, it stopped on a channel where there was a well.

"Hm, what is this?"

Suddenly, a little girl began crawling out of it.

"Oh, another little kid got trapped in the well, hn, at least they got out." he said, very disinterested.

The little girl walked closer, and closer and eventually, crawled out of the TV, still going for Yazoo who just sat there, bored out of his mind.

"Holy Leviathan, this movie sucks." he held out the remote to change the channel but the little girl slapped it out of his hand.

"Hey, that's really rude." still, the little girl kept going and was crawling up his legs then up to his lap. Yazoo just sat there, glaring at the girl and briefly wondering if he's considered a pedophile with this girl on him... heh, she came on to him. All girls do... even... guys... brr.

"Excuse me, your knee is digging into my hip and I'd appreciate it if you would---"

He stopped in mid-sentence when the little girl grabbed his neck in both of her hands and began strangling him. Begin Battle Theme but that's been used a lot so instead, queue "Girl Fight" by Brooke Valentine ft Big Boi and Lil' Jon.

_(big boi) boy stop_

_(brooke) it's about to be a girlfight_

_(chorus) we bout to throw them bows  
we bout to swang them thangs  
we bout to throw them bows  
we bout to swang them thangs  
its bout to be a what girl fight_

The two went rolling onto the floor, Samera pinned Yazoo and began slamming his head into the floor but Yazoo rolled and pinned Samera then began punching her left and right. Samera reached up and grabbed at his hair, Yazoo did the same to her hair and they got up, one hand on each other's hair, the other hand trying to get a hit off each other.

_(verse 1) there she go talkin her mess  
all around town making me stress  
i need to get this off my chest  
and if her friend want some then shell be next  
it really aint all that complicated  
yall walkin round lookin all frustrated  
want some texas come on lets make it  
you actin real hard but i know your fakin_

_i know really dont wanna listen to this  
really dont know why you talkin sh--  
you about to catch one right in your lip  
its bout to be a what girl fight  
i know really dont wanna listen to this  
really dont know why you talkin sh--  
you about to catch one right in your lip  
its bout to be a what girl fight_

_we bout to throw them bows  
we bout to swang them thangs  
we bout to throw them bows  
we bout to swang them thangs_

Yazoo smashed his knee into her stomach to put some distance between them and gave her a roundhouse kick to the face, sending her spinning in the air and landing on a lamp.

"Oh yeah, now what? Hey Kadaj! Loz! Seph! I'm whooping her ass!"

-----**in the Kitchen**----

Sephiroth was reading the newspaper, Kadaj and Loz eating their breakfast, TOTALLY oblivious to the fight going on in the living room.

"That's nice, Yaz. Don't forget to use the TV." said Loz.

SMASH!

"No, no." Kadaj shook his head then added, "He should use the china cabinet."

CRASH!

Sephiroth looked up from the newspaper. "You're both wrong. Use the Force."

----**back in the living room**---

A broken TV and china cabinet, the remains of it anyway, lay ascew around the living room which has now turned into a volcano-like scenery. Yazoo and Samera suddenly pulled out Lightsabers and were about to fight when Obi-Wan and Anakin run in between them.

"Um, excuse us ladies, but you are infringing on copyright laws with this." said Obi.

"Yeah and you," Anakin looks at Yazoo, eyes seen as hearts. "Would you go out with me?"

Samera fell to the ground, laughing uncontrollably. Yazoo's eye twitched again and he swung the lightsaber at Anakin, cutting him in half.

"Oh... that's weak, WEAK! bummer dude." he died. Obi-Wan stared at Yazoo then walked away. Samera was still laughing so Yazoo walked up to her and punted her over the cliff into the lava. Everything went back to normal after that. He was back in the living room.

_its bout to be a what girl fight_

Yazoo bows and says in a seductive voice, _"Mou au koto mo nai deshou."_ (It seems as though we won't meet again.)

There is an indiscreet sound of fangirls squeeling and Mature fanboys banging their heads on a wall. and, speak of the devil, the blonde-haired, ruthless assassin herself, from King of Fighters, walks out and nods in Yazoo's direction then does a Marilyn Monroe pose.

_"Kimochi ii deshou?"_ she said, equally seductive. (Doesn't it feel good?)

Yazoo nods then realizes what he's doing and takes out Velvet Nightmare and shoots at Mature, who only dashes up to him and performs a twirling uppercut motion. He side steps and grabbed Mature's leg, then spun her around and threw her out the window.

"I am never doing that again." he says, looking around at the mess then shrugs and goes back upstairs to sleep.

Moments later, the other three walk out and see the mess. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Sephirith Gone Mad... pfft, again.

"WHAT IN THE BIRTHDAY CAKE HAPPENED HERE!"

Kadaj and Loz shrugged and went outside for a random reason while Sephiroth ran around the living room, killing the english language like he did to a certain flower girl.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Wasn't much, but oh well, review and comment on this, my first fic.

Next Time: Kadaj gets lost and ends up getting captured by Organization XIII. It's up to Sephiroth, Yazoo, Loz and... Aerith? wtf? to save him... yeah... hm, weird.


End file.
